In constructing wooden decks or other platform flooring, it is conventional to provide a plurality of spaced girders or horizontal beams, supported above the ground or building base by a plurality of vertical posts. A number of joists are arranged transversely along the length of the girders and are secured thereto so the joists extend longitudinally from one structural boundary to the other. Floor boards are then positioned transversely along the joists and are secured to the joists to complete the deck surface.
Typically, the girders are secured to the vertical posts using nails. The joists are also typically nailed to the girders, and the floor boards, in turn, are nailed to the joists. This "joinery" arrangement will usually provide sufficient structural support, but use of the arrangement can be disadvantageous in some situations, for example, in constructing open weather decks or other uncovered wooden flooring where the joists and girders will be exposed to water and moisture. In that situation, moisture and water may collect in the nail holes and in the joints between the posts and girders, in the joints between the joists and girders and in the joints between the joists and the deck members, keeping the joints wet and encouraging the growth of fungus or "woodrot".